


Wake Up Alarm

by Wolfpotion12



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpotion12/pseuds/Wolfpotion12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt comes home from work early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that I couldn't get out of my head. Thanks to Lucy for the quick look over!

Pulling up into the driveway, Burt is more then ready to sit back in his recliner and convince his son to let him have a few beers without a fight. The shop had seen a crazy rush of customers that morning that had kept him on his feet all day. Thankfully by late afternoon he was able to step out early and leave the guys to finish up any loose ends.

As he closes the front door he's about to call out to Kurt when he hears what sounds like a muffled phone alarm going off. He follows the sound into the living room and to a pair of pants in a pile by the couch. By the time he works the phone out of a pocket in the pants the alarm has stopped. He very quickly takes note that this is not Kurt's phone, and the bright red pants also don't belong to his son. Heaving a heavy sigh, Burt drapes Blaine's jeans over his arm and heads upstairs, hoping against hope that this will be the only missing item of clothing.

It's not.

Burt silently pushes Kurt's door open all the way, and even though (thankfully) covered by a sheet, he can tell that the boys cuddled together asleep are very much naked. Before he can decide on the best way to wake them the phone alarm starts to go off again, soft music and bird song slowly growing in volume.

Kurt stirs first and gives Blaine a shove, "Ugh Blaine. Get up your alarm is going off."

"Noooo. Just wanna stay here."

"Shut it off and get up. You have to leave before my dad gets home."

Burt raises his eyebrows but stays silent wondering how often this has been happening. Oh the talking to Kurt is about to get will be legendary.

"Fine, fine." Blaine gives Kurt a small kiss before rolling over and looking for his phone. When it's not on the side table his eyes sweep the room. Burt smirks as they fly back on him wide and scared accompanied by a noise that would impress even Kurt.

"Blaine? What's the matter?" Kurt sits up startled, "is everything o... _ **DAD!**_ " The speed at which Kurt pulls the blanket over his chest would be hilarious if only Burt wasn't so, so pissed off. "Why are you home so early?"

"That is none of your concern, " Burt replies. "I think the real question is why is your boyfriend here when no one else is home? Obviously I know the answer. Oh, here are your pants and phone Blaine. I'm not sure if the alarm is off all the way or not."

Blaine is flushed as red as the pants he takes back.

"I expect you two to meet me downstairs within the next five minutes. Fully dressed. The three of us are going to have a little talk about what is and isn't appropriate. I seem to remember that we've already had this talk son the last time I found Blaine in your bed." Kurt is by now flushed as red as Blaine. "It seems we all need a refresher though. Five minutes boys.And Kurt, after Blaine goes home you and I will discuss punishment. Clothes. Now. See you downstairs."

As Burt closes the door behind him he can hear frantic whispers break out behind it.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, _ohmygod_! Kurt! Oh my god!"

"I know, _I know_! Why were your pants even downstairs?"

"You're the one that put them there! Oh my god."

Burt made his way downstairs to grab a much needed beer and get comfortable. While the soft spot he has for his boys is glad they are in a safe place, the papa bear side is not going to let this slide lightly. He knew the upcoming conversation was going to unpleasant for everyone. He was also going to make sure to find out where Blaine hid his car; he remembered well enough what it was like to be a teenage boy in a relationship and he didn’t want any other surprises that included his son in any clothing optional situations.


End file.
